peeweefandomcom-20200214-history
Reba Eats and Pterri Runs
Episode Plot In the season finale, Herman writes a pen pal letter and wishes Reba over to come over to mail it; it turns out to be Reba's day off so he invites her over for breakfast, which to her anger was an imaginary meal and not a real one. Later, Herman builds a huge card tower. Pterri dives into it and smashes it down, angering him. Pterri apologizes. Later, Pterri drinks water from the Fish's tank and Herman orders him to go to his nest. While Herman is calling Mrs. Rene on the Picturephone, Pterri becomes guilty in his nest. He thinks nobody likes him anymore, so Randy talks him into running away. After Mrs. Rene hangs up, the manchild finds a note from Pterri which says he is running away from the Playhouse due to nobody not liking him anymore, which shocks him. Herman sternly asked Randy if he did talk to Pterri about running away from the Playhouse, and Randy said yes because he believed that he hated Pterri. The manchild tells Randy that he never hated Pterri, because he likes him. He also told him that he is mad with him, because he didn't like what he did, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like him anymore. Randy apologizes and runs out to find Pterri. Herman asked Mr. Window, Clocky, and the ants if they've seen Pterri, but they told him "no". Everyone in the Playhouse felt bad for the way they treated Pterri, and it's all their fault. Herman wishes for Pterri to come back, but Jambi told him that he already granted his one wish, and he can't wish his problems away. Herman tearfully holds a portrait of Pterri and admits to him that he missed him so much, but Pterri overheard this. He was hiding under the bed the whole time. Herman tells Pterri that when he has a problem, he should talk about it instead of running away, because running away will only make his problem worse. Pee-wee offers Pterri a ride in his scooter, but Pterri declines, because everyone in the Playhouse wants to play with Pterri as a way to apologize for the way they treated him. He says good-bye to his friends, and tell them to have fun "now". Trivia *Season 3 only had 2 episodes. The reason was because Paul Reubens was busy making "Big Top Pee-wee" at the time (a complete box office and critical failure compared to Big Adventure, only clocking $15 million at the box office and met with very negative reviews, even to this day) and that the 1988 Writers' Guild strike was happening. *The Name Song was first sung in this episode but was cut due to time constraints in later airings and the 2004 DVD re-releases. It would later be attempted again in the episode Something to Do. **Both times, Conky does not join in (due to being asleep). *Ricardo and Reba visit in this episode. *Mrs. Rene calls on the Picture Phone. *When the King of Cartoons comes, a red carpet is rolled out like he is a star walking to a Hollywood movie premiere. *The events of this episode will be mentioned again in Playhouse for Sale, with Pterri's line "I didn't really run away; I just hid under the bed." re-recorded by John Paragon (one of the many lines that were re-recorded from their original deliveries). *'Irony:' When Randy tells Pterri he should just run away, Pterri could have said no. He should just talk through his problems. Notes *Secret word: now *Connect-the-dots: none *Snack: Imaginary breakfast feast *Wish: Reba would come over. Pee-wee later tries to wish Pterri would come back, but Jambi of course refuses. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes